User talk:Australopithecusman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cryptid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Moa.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Raptors Can I add the a. raptors page to anther wiki?-A Wiki Contribter You never heard of Protoman the megaman character? Wow I feel old now. But your welcome. The picture was at least it looked like an Ahizotoul also when you talk to me please sign your messages so I know who I'm getting a message from Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 15:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC). Use 4 of these ~ There is another wiki that has some simularities to this one. It is, in a way, partly a side branch of this wiki. I will tell you it's name after I get the OK from the founder. Admin and please sign your messages to me. with 4 of these ~ So I don't have to keep checking my talk pages history to see who wrote me Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 19:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let me know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories Okay look I know we're working on making this wiki great and everything but your adding the wrong categories to the cryptids. Hellhounds are not hairy humanoids and last I checked Kappas weren't hairy humanoids or even chupacabra. I've stood by and let you wrongly categorize the cryptids but if we are gonna make this wiki great we need to buckle down and create the category pages first and then correctly categorize said cryptids. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 20:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay but we need to buckle down and create the category pages before we even start on creating the rest of the cryptid pages. Categorization is before creation. Living Dinopedia Wiki livedinopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Living_Dinopedia_Wiki Live Dinopedia Wiki is all about dinosaurs surving the supposed K-T event. A lot of it is about cryptids! Other parts are on artifacts that show dinosaurs, pterosaurs, plesiosaurs, ect.. Other parts are about Placoncne dinosaurs. If you are insterested click the link above. 20:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Aussie. Yes I'm calling you Aussie it's easier then typing out Australiopithecusman. Think we could add the Crocotta? I'll handle the page development and everything. I mean even though it's a mythological creature from India, it had to have at least some form of real life otherwise what would the Hindu's base it on? Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 15:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Here's the link so you know what I'm talking about. Like I said I'll handle the page development. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crocotta You locked "Wendigo"!!!!!!!?????? Why you little...... 15:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Wkia contributer Hey Australopithecusman, you have a great wiki here. It looks like you've been working hard to keep it in shape. I was just wondering about articles on this site. What are the policies for creating new pages? Because it looks like this site has had some trouble with people making unnecessary pages in the past. Also, your classification of a cryptid includes myths and legends that are still related to today, such as wendigo or thunderbirds, right? I can't seem to find a thunderbird page, so tell me what you think, if it's necessary to make one or not. I am glad to help out on this wiki, I really enjoy researching and learning about this stuff. Thanks for your help. tankburger1235 01:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Improvements? Hey, it's me again. I just noticed that there is a page for something called Hawkman. Maybe I just didn't look deep enough for information, but all I'm finding is stuff about a superhero with that name. Is there any information out there that talks about this creature, just to make sure it's right? Also I think you're right, this place does need to be improved a little. The categories need to be organized, like you said, so we can keep track of the pages. And there are quite a few pages that have almost no information on them, and many of them are linked to the 'hairy humanoid' category for some reason. I think we should come up with a plan to fix some of this... maybe have a day where we can get some people together and work on improving some stuff. I don't know, I'm just throwing out ideas. Do you have any ideas, seeing that you're the boss here? Tell me what you think, thanks. tankburger1235 13:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for everything, I'll do my best to help this wiki! tankburger1235 01:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Merging the Bigfoot and Sasquatch Pages Hello admin. I would like to ask you if the pages Bigfoot and Sasquatch can be merged together, or one be redirected. DeinonychusDinosaur999 20:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! DeinonychusDinosaur999 00:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I updated the Sasquatch page to make it a disambiguation, but it was reverted. DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 19:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) You would make a great admin for thes wiki I think you would make a great admin for the wiki. You have the most points and badges. _Admiral Warsilver Hey, I was wondering. Can DeinonychusDinosaur999 become an admin here? He has made many edits and he has been able to help much more than I could lately. I think it would be a big help to us, but I think you are the only one who can edit user rights on here. Thanks! tankburger1235 (talk) 23:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 22:46, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Hello there Australopithecusman. I was wondering if I could edit the navigation menu so people could see the wiki more easily. DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 23:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, all done! DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 22:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) What kind of work must I do with my Administer,Bureaucratic and Chat Moderator Rights,thanksAfif Brika (talk) 08:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Dear Mr. Australiopethicus Man, Sorry, if that's not how you want your name spelled, but I was just wondering where I could help out on the wiki. If you need me, just leave a message and I'll be there ASAP. Signed, Master of Awesomeness (talk) 20:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well hello. I'm glad I was recognised by the main man on the wiki. So................ I might have some ideas for pages. Master of Awesomeness (talk) 02:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Kjewart13 (talk)Kjewart13Kjewart13 (talk): Hey Australopithecusman my article Koakun-klun has a weird glitch that blocks out mos of the article I was hoping for you to fix it for me. Thank you and please reply Dear Australopithecusman, I'm wondering if Shamrock11 is still active on the wiki. He seems to show an interest in the American Hyena page and I'd like to discuss it with him, but he may or may not be still active so I'm just asking. From the last of its kind, Master of Awesomeness (talk) 00:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm Part-II Hey bro , its me you know, (AFIF BRIKA) yeah i'm sorry but i know that it's fair, but you must know that if you block me, don't block the ip address too, because my modem connected randomly to thousand ip address in indonesia, because this modem is owned by greatest telecom-factory in my country, so unblock the ip address. THANK's and respect for you the greatest admin in this wiki. i just blocked for 1 day so i think it's useless!!! it's my emergency account, by me Afif Brika Part-II (talk) 05:19, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I just wondering are dinosaurus/reptile (example:kasai rex, kongamato), weird looking bat (popobawa), or serpent is carnivora, don't angry with me i just wondering! Afif Brika Part-II (talk) 05:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay i have take a nap, than i have a dream, in this dream Afif Brika talk to me, should carnivores categorized as humanoid, than i wake up, and i wonder wtf, i am Afif Brika itself. Afif Brika Part-II (talk) 05:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Part-II, wat you doing here, shut up now !!! Afif Brika 05:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) What 'ya think I have decided to categorized order CARNIVORA to category:Carnivore, and all meat eater to category:Carnivores, what do you think, answer before you block me, thanks XD! Afif Brika 11:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) and sorry for spamming your talk page Afif Brika 11:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) If politics not needed, so let's create forum/community, thanks Afif Brika 11:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) id.makhluk.wikia.com Dear, Aussie it's my first time knowing about wikia staff and community, i often report bug to them, and it's fixed, great! after that i know about community wikia, and i decided to browse, and i found your request about indonesian and other language version of this wiki, your request still fresh in there, i decided to stay to indo-version because my brain exploding because i get troll by many cryptid (i mean i cannot find another cryptid), so i decided to write about mythological creature instead, hahahahahahaha! i request to you - to request to staff - to rename the wiki to id.cryptid.wikia.com, because makhluk = creatures, but i'm not admin, please answer!, hope you understand, if renamed i will edit there soon! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 14:21, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that Hey Australopithecusman, i have learned from my mistake about replacing the yeti.jpeg with skips. I tried to name it skips the yeti when i put it on my computer but it only wrote yeti and since the yeti picture was also named yeti.jpeg, I accidently replaced it when i was trying to add it anywhere on the page. Sorry about that Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 14:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) oh and also, when i created the x monkey page, i wasnt trying to be a vandal, i saw it on another cryptid wiki, so i typed it on this one and before i did my research and realized it was fake i accidently added it on this one. is there a way to delete a page? so, can i be an admin? Thanks Thank you very much. i look forward to being an admin on this wiki. Blog post Did you delete that blog post? I see that when i go into my followed pages section, the blog post has a red link. If you did delete it, thank you very much. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 00:57, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Blog post deletion Thank you for deleting the blog post. Also, did that thing go through for me to be an admin? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 01:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I guess i will come back. so admin will show up in a few days? Genuses What is the purpose of Category:Genuses explain to me, thanks! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 07:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC). "Space Penguins of Tuscumbia." Hey Aussie, I came on to do some editing and I discovered a link to Space Penguins of Tuscumbia. I'm sorry but even if it was made by Afif, that page sounds honestly ridiculous. So I was wondering if you had heard of these "things" cause I've read nearly all the cryptid books I can find and not a single one of them brings up the subject of the Space Penguins of Tuscumbia. Sincerely, Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 02:02, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I say if there's only ONE site that has these things, then we should at least delete it until we can find more about these' "Space Penguins" And also I'd like permission to completely revent the Beast of Bray Road page since I've lived near that road nearly my entire 24 years on this Earth. Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 02:11, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights Hey Australopithecusman, does it usually take this long for someone to be an admin? It still has'nt shown up yet. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 19:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Understand! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hylian Warrior Hello Australopithecusman. On the cryptid wiki that i found the x monkey page on, i notified the top user named Hylian Warrior to join us since that wiki is kind of abandoned. He has done some amazing edits on that wiki. He also said he checked this wiki out and will be joining soon. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hylian Warrior 2 I know. I believe he will be a valuble addition to this wiki. I sent the same message to Afif and Somarinoa, to tell all of the ruling bodies of this wiki. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 00:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Logopedia visit http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Cryptid_Wiki and what do you think? Where? hello, i'm just curious where do you get information for writing article, all of them is very good and long, thanks! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Many sources, as I created the content for the wiki originally with JP maniac. Flying rays includes '' Monsters of West Virginia: Mysterious Creatures in the Mountain State, written by Rosemary Ellen Guiley. The most recent information from my most controversial article, Berganoa Devil, comes from ''Bhima Swarga: The Balinese Journey of the Soul, retold and formerly accounted by Indanna Pucci, retelling the Balinese version of the Marabarata, where "...Bhima encounters gruesome punishments in store for the sinners of the world, and also the sweet rewards of heaven of the righteous. His adventures are told with an enchanting combination of broad humor and seren acceptance of life's inevitable vagaries. The accompanying photographs portray the gilded panels from the ceiling of the Palace of Justice on Bali. These narrative paintings have told the Bhima Swarga story to countless fascinated viewers from all over the world." Other sources for that article include American Gods by Neil Gaiman, Bhagavad-gita As it Is by AC Prabhupada, www.learnnc.org/lp/editions/ramayana, The Complete Idiot's Guide to World Mythology by Nathan Brown, and Satan Unbound: The Devil in Old English Narrative Literature by Peter Dendle. The other articles of usual cryptids involve Monsters of (Insert US STATE) series and other cryptid websites/books. Sincerly, '''Australopithecusman '''02:19, September 26, 2013‎ (Talk) It's been a long time Hey Australop, it's been a long time! Dino Run Wiki seems to have not experienced any recent vandalism, as far as I checked. Anyways, how are you? ThaChompyLeader (talk) 14:08, October 5, 2013 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader What is category:Other, thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:33, October 14, 2013 (UTC) And why you remove category:ursine from MacFarlane's bear, thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:36, October 14, 2013 (UTC) China I have noticed something, you have created category china 中国, what is it mean? thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your answer, i linked indonesia to the category itself, because i notice many other category too (example:humanoid linked itself by pizzacool), but maybe i'm wrong. thx By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:33, October 20, 2013 (UTC)